


How to Stop Jeon & Wen from Being Emotionally Stupid

by brunettelovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #96linefest, #onceuponadawn, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bitter wonwoo, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Junhui, Strangers to Lovers, light side soonhoon, pining wonwoo, sharing a (hospital) bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettelovegood/pseuds/brunettelovegood
Summary: “On the other side,” Jihoon started pensively. “It’s their last year too, and they are not willing to take a risk. Merlin knows it’ll be even easier to avoid each other when they don’t live in the same damn castle.”“It’s their last chance to try.” Jihoon had never seen Soonyoung so serious.“They’re morons! They’ll never try willingly.”At that moment, Jihoon watched Soonyoung’s face transition from hopeless to pure mischief.“You are right,” Soonyoung said, grabbing the table, his fingers turning white. “They’ll never try willingly.”“Kwon, what do you have in mind?”“We make them give them a chance.”Jihoon blinked.“What do you mean? We cannot force them…”“Well, we can create situations more, hum, prosperous for them.”-Or Jun and Wonwoo are too scared to work on their feelings and Jihoon and Soonyoung have had enough, honestly.





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really glad to finally share this story! I’ve to admit writing this was not easy, and although my betas have reassured me, I still think I could have done a better job. Anyway, I hope it’s still enjoyable!  
Thank you so much for the mods for running this fest and for all your support! It’s my first fest and I’m really glad to be part of it =)  
As usual, I need to thank my betas for all the inputs and reassurance. Stories only get richer when we don’t need to create them alone. Thank you.

As soon as he was out the castle front doors, Jihoon could feel deep in his bones the white snow covering the entirety of Hogwarts grounds. He traced with his eyes the path towards the Forbidden Forest entrance, where their Care of Magical Creatures class was about to take place, and concluded there were no less than five spots of black ice on the way. Every cell of his body complained that staying inside was the most logical and beneficial place to be on that Tuesday morning of late February. His cells obviously weren’t considering the so-close NEWTs date.

“Oh, Merlin! I can’t believe I forgot my scarf!” He heard a breathless Wen Junhui arriving by his side, the blush on his cheeks clearly indicating he had been running. “There is no time to get back to Hufflepuff’s now.”

Jihoon tightened his Slytherin scarf around his own neck, taking the first inevitable step on the snow. “You can use a Warming Spell, at least until we get there. It’ll worn out, but then we’ll be moving around chasing the beasts.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jun pouted, following Jihoon after casting the spell around himself.

Their feet were sinking softly on the snow, marking their steps on the white grounds. But after walking only a few feet, getting at the edge of the castle on the way to the greenhouses, both of them were surprised with human obstacles—Jihoon was obliged to make a complicated maneuver to avoid colliding against a mass that surely had just apparated right in front of him.

Except it was impossible to apparate on Hogwarts grounds.

Regaining his composure, he assessed his surroundings and found Kwon Soonyoung standing right in front of him, his general gestures to reestablish his balance implying he also had moved to avoid the collision. They were both Quidditch Captains after all, their reflexes were trained to avoid impact.

Enemies on the field and while flying above it.

But almost friends on peaceful grounds.

“Kwon.” Jihoon greeted.

“Lee.” Kwon replied, clearing the snow out of his Gryffindor robes.

By his side, Jun had not been so lucky ditching from another obstacle, his body an another one—Jeon Wonwoo, apparently— forming an agitated mess on the ground next to Jihoon.

Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo were absolutely not Quidditch players. In fact, Jihoon would kiss the Moaning Myrtle living in the bathroom on the second floor if they had been in the Quidditch field more than six times during their now almost seven years of Hogwarts. Six times combined. And that was one of the reasons the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys were now a tangle of limbs trying to get up in the snow—they obviously lacked the necessary coordination skills to dodge each other seconds ago.

Then Jihoon remembered they also lacked the necessary emotional skills to confess their mutual infatuation for each other.

_Oh, this is gonna be fun_, Jihoon realized, doing his best to keep a smile inside his lips.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see yo—Oh!” Jun got up and was about to reach his hand to help the other person on the snow when his eyes grew to the size of Remembralls, his face blushing furiously. Jihoon could see clearly the engines of his brain panicking when Wonwoo turned his face to Jun and their eyes meet. He exchanged a knowing smirk with Kwon, both of them more than familiar with Jun and Wonwoo unnecessary pining over the last years. Maybe now, getting wetter and wetter by the second due to the melting snow covering their clothes, they would bond and be capable of exchanging more than just a few words before panickily fleeing in opposite directions.

For a second, Jihoon almost believed on it, when Jun gave a deep breath and actually reached his hand out to Wonwoo. But in the second their fingers touched, as if a current of magic had travel through their bodies, both jerked away from each other, Wonwoo sinking a bit deeper on the snow, Jun falling all over again.

“So close,” Kwon sighed.

Jihoon was about to approach Jun and help him to at least get up, since other love matters apparently were too impossible, when a tall emerald mass approached them on a run.

“Hey, Jun, are you ok?” Yanan, his fellow Slytherin roommate, stopped by Jun’s side and helped him to stand up. He was obviously on his way to their Care of Magical Creatures class and had seen Jun’s second fall.

“I’m fine, t-thank you.” On his feet, Jun proceeded to quickly brush away the snow from his robes.

“You are all wet! You’re shivering!” Yanan corrected him, indignant. He took off his own scarf and arranged it carefully on Jun’s neck. Then, he cast a drying spell over his clothes. Noticing a flake of snow still stuck on Jun’s hair, he gently removed it with his fingers. “Way better now.”

The desperate way Wonwoo got up from the ground, hair somehow disheveled, robes as wet as Jun’s, made Jihoon realized what had just happened—they were so close just a minute before, and now all the progress could be as good as melted among the snow beneath their feet.

Up on his feet once again, Wonwoo run towards the castle as fast as possible, but not before Jihoon caught the furious look on his watery eyes. Jun watched him with the saddest eyes, no petty pounds on his lips now.

“Oh, I didn’t see him!” Yanan was surprised, as if Wonwoo had come from a Key Portal right in front of him (also impossible on Hogwarts). “Was that Jeon Wonwoo?”

“Yes,” Jun confirmed, his voice lacking the usual liveness, his eyes still on the place Wonwoo had disappeared inside the castle.

“Were you guys going to the Care of Magical Creatures class? Aren’t we late now?” Yanan asked, casting a quick Tempus.

“No, I was just out of Herbology with Wonwoo.” Kwon answered slowly, frowning deep in thought. His expression triggered Jihoon’s defenses up, a natural response at the plotting look of his Quidditch enemy. “You two should get going, I need to have a word with Lee here. Quidditch, you know.”

“Ok,” Jun sighed, and resumed his way to class.

Kwon was obviously waiting for them to be far enough to begin talking.

“By the way, the perfume you must be smelling on my scarf is my girlfriend’s, she was wearing it yesterday.” Yanan’s voice was getting more and more distant.

“Oh, I didn’t notice…” Jun’s reply slowly died among the blowing wind.

Jihoon and Kwon were alone now.

“You don’t want to talk about Quidditch.” Jihoon cut the crap.

“Of course not!” Kwon was exasperated. “I think we should do something about those idiots’ emotional stupidity!”

Jihoon smiled mischievously.

“I knew someday we would agree on something. Meet me in the library at seven.”

***

“Wonwoo sulked all day.” Soonyoung announced, dropping his bag heavily on the table, almost burying Jihoon’s parchments and knocking his ink bottle. Soonyoung sank on the chair in front of him. “I mean, I only had Charms with him one hour ago, and he not only barely spoke, but somehow managed to break two quills, probably out of pure anger. In a practicing lesson!” He grabbed his hair in desperation.

Jihoon sighed.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. We had Pygmy Puffs today in Care of Magical Creatures and Jun barely smiled at all. And he loves the damn fluffy things.”

“Merlin, Pygmy Puffs are the cutest creatures, this is worse than I thought.” He then faced Jihoon seriously. “They are really in love, aren’t they?”

“Is it love when you have never actually spoke with the person? When you think they’ll actually engage in some sort of conversation, they literally run on opposite directions!”

“I know! It has been at least four years of running! How can they still be doing this?”

“And every time after they just enter this weird state of mutual pining, we are the ones who suffer!”

“It’s our last year at Hogwarts! I don’t want to spend it suffering!”

“On the other side,” Jihoon started pensively. “It’s _their _last year too, and they are not willing to take a risk. Merlin knows it’ll be even easier to avoid each other when they don’t live in the same damn castle.”

“It’s their last chance to try.” Jihoon had never seen Soonyoung so serious.

“They’re morons! They’ll never try willingly.”

At that moment, Jihoon watched Soonyoung’s face transition from hopeless to pure mischief. It usually meant he and his team would have problems flying, so it was good to have it at his favor now.

“You are right,” Soonyoung said grabbing the table, his fingers turning white. “They’ll never try _willingly_.” He smirked with an insane bright on his eyes.

“Kwon, what do you have in mind?”

“_We_ make them give them a chance.” He punched the table, excited. Several people turned to look at them.

Jihoon blinked.

“What do you mean? We cannot force them…”

The excitement vanished from his face. He cleared his throat.

“Well, we can _create situations_ more, hum, _prosperous_ for them.”

Jihoon considered him.

“That’s a very Slytherin thing for you to say.” He smirked when Soonyoung turned red.

“Oh, shut up! You’re only saying this because you didn’t think about it first!”

“Think about what? What even means to ‘create a prosperous situation’? This means nothing!”

“For Merlin’s sake!” Soonyoung grabbed one of the parchments on the table and wrote something. “That’s what I have right now, but we can _brainstorm_. I shouldn’t have to teach you how to _plot_, this is Slytherins second nature.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. He pulled the parchment to take a closer look, trying to see it as a step rather than a whole stair.

“Hum…” He frowned. “I understand what you were saying now…” He sighed. “Ok, if we’re doing this, we need to plan every step carefully. Keep your Gryffindor spontaneity on your tower. We’re dealing with our friends’ _feelings _here.”

“You don’t have to tell me that!” Soonyoung crossed his arms, offended. Jihoon was pleased with his reaction.

“I think we should start with this one.” He scribbled his idea on the parchment and passed it to Soonyoung to check.

“Oh, you’re so _vanilla_.”

“I said ‘start with'! As you said yourself, they’re emotionally stupid. We’ve to start it slow to not scare them.”

“You’re right.” Soonyoung analyzed the ideas again. “But I really think we should do what I said. It always works on TV dramas.”

“That’s what you do when you visit your granny in Korea?” Jihoon mocked.

“Of course! And it was very useful, as you can see!” He pointed at the list strongly. “As I was saying, it can take longer, but it’s always very effective.”

“We can give them a little help on the way.” Jihoon said, after consideration, writing another item.

“Wow! Now we’re talking! That’s more like it!” Soonyoung punched his shoulder lightly. “What do you think of this one?” He wrote down another line.

“Merlin, you’re the worst! This one will be good!” He contemplated their four lines. “I think we have enough now. We can organize a plan around these.”

But Soonyoung was still thinking, gazing at the void.

“I think we need a backup plan… just in case…” His tone was careful, and Jihoon notice he wasn’t writing as enthusiastically as the others. He passed it to Jihoon after.

“This is a bit extreme, Soonyoung.”

“I know, I know!” He left his hands in defense. “But it’s only if all these don’t work out!”

“It may be illegal.” Jihoon said skeptically.

“We’ll be careful!”

“We my ass! I’m not doing it!”

Sooyoung smiled evenly. “I’ll have to use my Gryffindor bravery then.”

Jihoon snorted. “Pff! You mean Gryffindor stupidity!”

“Well, it gets the job done.”

“You’re mental!”

Soonyoung sighed, happy. “Well, I think that’s all. Shall we give it a name before plotting?”

He didn’t wait for an answer:

_HOW TO STOP WEN & JEON FROM BEING EMOTIONALLY STUPID_—_AN EFFECTIVE LIST_


	2. Study group

Wonwoo opened his eyes and stared at the royal blue curtains surrounding his bed, the lighting behind it indicating the sun had already risen. After a few seconds, he managed to reach a reasonable half-awake state and, as soon as the memories of the previous day conquered his mind, regretted it—it had not been a nightmare after all. He turned and grunted on his pillow, kicking his mattress in a childish anger.

He couldn’t believe it had happened again. _Why_, for Rowena’s Lost Diadem, _why _his mind _freezes _when Wen Junhui is close to him? Why he loses all his senses to the urgent, unstoppable need to concentrate _all of himself_ in staring at Junhui’s beautiful, devastating face whenever possible?

Wonwoo damn well knew why. He kicked the sheets away and got up to face another day he wouldn’t be speaking to Wen Junhui, not because he didn’t want to, but because he _couldn’t_. What made him so angry, he reasoned while brushing his teeth, weren’t his feelings _per se_, but his continuously inability to act on them. And if he kept lying on the ground, pathetically frozen like the snow surrounding him, watching _Yanan _helping Jun, drying Jun, reassuring Jun, while he got wetter and wetter by the second, anger would consume him before Soonyoung exploded something else in Potions.

He put on his robes, now dry and warm, and grabbed his blue and bronze scarf. He stopped in mid-air for a second before arranging it harshly around himself, regretting yet again the garment hadn’t embraced Jun’s neck the day before.

_You could be smelling his scent right now, you idiot._

Exiting the Ravenclaw Common Room, he revived once more what happened, even if he had done it countless times already. He remembered the second he realized Jun was the person on top of him, limbs tangled and preventing both to get up. He remembered feeling his Hufflepuff robes cold where his skin was unintentionally touching it, and that, as soon as Jun was up and facing him down, he noticed the absence of the other boy’s scarf. _He’ll get sick_, it was the first thing crossing his mind, _I need to give him my scarf, I’m going inside anyway_. But he didn’t move. He didn’t grab Jun’s hand strong enough. He didn’t manage to avoid him falling on the snow again.

Worst of all, Wonwoo didn’t lend Jun his scarf, because Yanan got there first. Wonwoo watched it all happen while his arse got wet and frozen on the snow.

_Pathetic_.

He ate his breakfast bitterly, eyes on his toast to not unconsciously wander towards the Hufflepuff table. At that moment, he wouldn’t bare to look at Jun and fail again. He couldn’t take the risk. Concentrating all his frustration on finishing his breakfast as quickly as possible, he jumped when Jihoon sat in front of him, two large books making a soundly _thumd _on the table.

“What did the bread do to you, Wonwoo?” He said serving himself of eggs.

“That’s not your table.” Wonwoo tried to reply sharply, but his voice came a bit hoarse. For a second, he thought something like pity had crossed Jihoon’s eyes, but is was gone just as fast.

“Whatever,” he dismissed, diving into his eggs.

Wonwoo sighed.

“Just tell me what you want already.” To be honest, it wasn’t like he had any strength in him to fight anything at the moment, even less a stubborn Slytherin.

“I was just thinking,” Jihoon paused to swallow, “I could use some help on Herbology, you know.”

Trying really hard not to let the memory of the events after his Herbology class the day before to overcome his mind, Wonwoo reasoned, “You know Herbology is not my forte.”

“Hum… That’s true… Your nerdy aura Confunded me for a second.” Chewing thoughtful, he continued, “So you would be interested in a Herbology study group?”

“Sure, our NEWTs are just around the corner.” He couldn’t believe Jihoon was bugging him on studying bloody Herbology that early in the morning. But he had to admit the study group would be a welcomed distraction. They arranged the details, and his brain was already sorting the best topics to cover when Jihoon gathered his stuff to go.

“I don’t believe in large study groups, so I’ll just invite Soonyoung. Four is a good number for these things.”

Jihoon and Soonyoung together at the same table _for hours_? Merlin, Wonwoo was doomed. He was already regretting agreeing to it when Jihoon’s words replayed in his mind.

“Who is the fourth one?”

Jihoon turned, and wearing the most weirdly innocent expression Wonwoo had ever seen on his face, said, “Oh, Wen Junhui, of course. We need at least someone who is good at Herbology.” Then, he was gone.

Still on the Ravenclaw table, Wonwoo was paralyzed. His body was slowly discovering that the best way to make anger vanish of one’s mind was to charge it with a high dose of anxiety.

***

They were supposed to meet at six thirty in the library, precisely at the table at the North corner, closer to the Herbology shelves. That meant Wonwoo’s dinner had taken ten nervous minutes, since he was unable to swallow barely anything but pumpkin soup, and was now forty minutes early. He had spent the whole day confused whether the hours where dragging themselves or running on light speed. (Wonwoo congratulated himself on using his Muggle Studies knowledge to create the metaphor.)

He opened his _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _and tried to read about the Devil’s Snare, not only to distract himself, but to be prepared for the study group. He was not going to try to impress Wen Junhui, absolutely not. And even if that was his inner motive, he would certainly fail, his shaking legs and loudly beating heart completely betraying his attempt to concentrate.

Although he was trying not to look at the door every five minutes, and of course failing miserably, Wonwoo was still surprised to meet the big and shining eyes that usually inhabit his thoughts looking at his direction, advancing among the library corridors. He quickly looked back down, pretending nonchalance, but sure even Madam Pince on the other side of the library could hear his heart trying to jump out of his ribcage.

“H-hi.” He heard Wen Junhui’s sweet voice say weakly.

“Hey.” Wonwoo swallowed and raised his head briefly, not trusting his body reaction to any sight of the boy in front of him. (He would surely melt, his body liquifying into a pool on the library floor.)

He heard Jun putting his bag on the table.

“I guess we are both early.” Jun tried to laugh.

Wonwoo raised his head to check the huge clock on the right wall and realized it was only six fifteen. Oh, Merlin, fifteen minutes alone with his crush. Of course, this sounded like a miraculously opportunity to get closer to the boy he liked, but Wonwoo was no Gryffindor—he only saw fifteen minutes of potentially, shamefully paralysis.

“Yeah.” He resumed reading his book. Wonwoo was capable of hiding his paralysis for fifteen minutes, right? He could do it, he believed his desperation was powerful.

Wen Junhui was forty inches away, right in front of him, the perfect opportunity to observe his perfect high nose and sharp jawline—in which the latter Wonwoo did not spend a ridiculous amount of time imagining to bite—and Wonwoo had managed to ignore him for fifteen minutes.

Twenty minutes.

_Where the hell were Jihoon and Soonyoung?_

Twenty-five minutes.

_I’m gonna kill them._

Twenty-eight minutes.

Wonwoo heard Junhui nervously rearrange his stationary.

_Thirty fucking minutes_.

“Hey, guys!”

_Thank Merlin_. Relief washed over Wonwoo’s body, only to turn into confusion a second later. Lee Chan, a Gryffindor fourth year, was standing by their table.

“Hey, Chan!” Junhui greeted him with a smile. Wonwoo’s lungs contracted.

“So…” He began nervously, glancing over at the Runes shelves. “Captain ask me to delivery you two this,” he reached out and gave them a parchment, cleaning his sweaty hands on his vests afterwards. “There was a, hum, Quidditch emergency, and he and Lee can’t come to study.”

Wonwoo quickly grabbed the note.

_There was a problem with the pitch reservation for this week, and apparently, I’ll have to solve it dragging Kwon on the bloody melting muddy snow because he’s a huge insufferable arsehole. We’ll probably end at the infirmary, so don’t wait for us to start studying._

He read it again, and again, but the words didn’t change—he was going to study alone with Wen Junhui. He was going to make a fool of himself twice in two days. It had to be a Hogwarts record.

“Oh.” Junhui had taken the note. His eyes were even bigger now, nearing panicking. Wonwoo couldn’t blame him—imagine having to tutor a stupid boy who can’t even talk to you. “Thanks, Chan!”

For some reason, Chan breathed relieved, glancing again towards the Runes section. “No problem!” He replied quickly, almost running away from them.

“We can cancel it, if you want to.” Wonwoo offered, although part of him (masochistically) wanted to remain close to Jun.

“No, no. If we cancel today, they’ll never show up again.” Something on Junhui’s tone, or posture, or the little disapproving frown on his forehead sent a wave of reassurance over Wonwoo, almost like he had drunk a Calming Draught. Maybe, just maybe, he could overcome his Jun-induced paralysis for just a couple hours.

"Ok," he said unsure. He was confused about what to do next, but Jun was already browsing his textbook and speaking in abnormal speed.

"I thought Mandrakes were a good starting point. NEWTs always have at least two questions about them since the petrifying cases from 1993."

Wonwoo blinked.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm sorry!" Junhui blushed. He gave a deep breath and proceeded, determined expression in place. "Mandrakes. Let's begin with them."

He found the right chapter in his textbook and put it in a position both of them could see. On the page was a detailed diagram of the unfortunately familiar ugly baby plant.

"We all know Mandrakes cry can be harmful, that's basic, but I think knowing exactly _why _is actually what makes the difference in our NEWTs."

Then he proceeded to explain the _biological _aspects that induced Mandrakes to cry, as well as how their cry was received by humans. He pointed at the specific parts he was explaining in the diagram, and after some confused seconds in which Wonwoo realized he had _never heard or read any of that_, he grabbed his quill and began to transcribe as fast as he could every word Junhui said. Perceiving it, the other boy slowed his speech and repeated information whenever necessary.

Wonwoo was so absorbed by it all he had no time to panic or realize his lack of panic, which was an outcome way better than he could have imagined. He had lost track of time, and his head and fingertips were starting to hurt a little when disaster greeted him.

“Do you see these protuberances in its belly? Now, check here,” Junhui browsed some more pages until finding another Mandrake diagram. “This one has entered teenagerhood already, so…” He glimpsed at Wonwoo’s notes and stopped. “Oh, I think you got this wrong here...”

Later on his bed that night, Wonwoo couldn’t understand what happened. One minute he was diligently taking his notes, then he saw in slow motion Junhui reaching his hand towards his parchment. Wonwoo dropped his quill automatically and suddenly it was rolling over towards the edge of the table. It took them a second, but then both reflexes kicked and they reached their hands to rescue the quill at the same time.

Wonwoo blinked, then he was holding not only the quill, but also Junhui’s hand. It was warm and soft, and Wonwoo didn’t want to let it go, but Junhui’s tense fingers under his snapped him into reality. He looked over at Junhui, whose eyes were huge like when he arrived at the library, and blushed. Slowly, he retrieved his hand and hid it crossing his arms behind the table, putting as much distance and obstacles between Junhui’s hands and his as possible.

“Hum, it’s late. I can’t feel my fingers anymore. I think we should call it a day.” Wonwoo said looking at anywhere but in front of him.

“Oh,” Was Junhui disappointed? Merlin, this study group would drive Wonwoo’s delusion to the skies in a crazy flying car. “Ok. I get excited over Herbology and talk too much, I’m sorry.”

“No, it was great. I learned a lot. I learned things I didn’t even know I should know.” Wonwoo quickly reassured him, allowing himself to face Jun again. “Thank you for your time, seriously.”

“It’s nothing.” Jun blushed, gathering his material on the table. “Your questions were really good, they made me realize other stuff too.”

Wonwoo tried to hide his trembling putting his material on his bag. He was completely incapacitated to say another word.

“Humm… I guess I see you next week. I hope those two put themselves together and can join us.” Jun laughed, getting up. Wonwoo mimicked him, trying to laugh too, but the realization he would be close to Jun again the next week was affecting his brain cells, so the result was a weird grimace. He wanted to die. “Bye, then.”

He watched Jun wave at him retreating to the library exit, a beautiful sweet blinding smile directed to Wonwoo.

When he recovered to reply, Jun was long gone.

He was so affected by Junhui’s proximity to him that night, he didn’t realize a flat quill, which absolutely did not have a round shape, had rolled over a table. Hogwarts was weird.


	3. Foolproof Fake Dating

Wen Junhui was absolutely sure Jeon Wonwoo hated him. In general, it was really difficult to his nature not to be liked, so when he finally realized his crush from years was one of these people, it was devastating.

After years of stolen glances and failure to have a real interaction, the last weeks had convinced him on why Wonwoo always flee instead of saying anything, anything at all. First it had been the crash on the snow the other day. The whole thing was ridiculously embarrassing, but nothing was worse than the memory of Wonwoo letting go of his hand, as if disgusted, preferring to sink deeper into the snow than be in contact with him for a few seconds. Jun didn't even have a chance to apologize—Wonwoo had just left without a word.

He tried to fix it during the study group Soonyoung had begged him to join, but to no avail—Wonwoo had barely looked at him at all. It had been a really difficult night in general. Jun was too nervous and decided to arrive early, only to find out Wonwoo was already there. Wonwoo and only Wonwoo. His mind was already running in search of conversation topics—all of them involving food, somehow—when he saw Wonwoo had his nose glued into his Herbology textbook. Jun was slightly concerned since the boy was already wearing glasses (_Merlin, his eyesight must be terrible)_. Then he noticed Wonwoo was barely turning the pages—he was just trying to avoid Jun.

That matched the total panic printed on Wonwoo’s face when Chan delivered them Jihoon and Soonyoung’s note. If fifteen minutes of chit-chat were so dreadful, imagine hours stuck with Jun? Honestly, Jun had to fight tears on that moment, when he understood his presence was so unwelcoming to Wonwoo. He resisted the only way he knew: regurgitating the largest amount of words and knowledge he could, smiling as much as possible. That seemed to do the trick at some extension since Wonwoo couldn’t stop writing his words and seemed to be interested at least. Things were stable until that weird quill decided to test their reflexes, making their hands touch again. For some seconds, he knew what it was like to have Wonwoo holding his hand (at least while he was holding a quill), but then his disgust for Jun returned. Nevertheless, being the insufferable _I-have-to-please-everyone_ Jun was, he gave Wonwoo his best smile, only to receive a yellow grimace in return. Wonwoo didn’t even replied his goodbye.

Jun got to his bed and cried cursing his stupid, stupid heart. Why he had to crush so hard in someone who obviously couldn’t stand him? That night, his hurting led him to sleep.

Now, almost a week later, his strategy was to concentrate in Herbology, but not as a panic alternative this time. This mindset helped him to be prepared for the evening, as well as the determination of going to the library with Jihoon this time. He would not spend another minute alone with Wonwoo if that brought the other so much hassle.

Fortunately, Wonwoo and Soonyoung were already there when they arrived, and Jun could finally breathe in relief. They set their studying material ready, and Jun made a brief summary of the previous study session. He had to admit, though, it was a bit sad to realize the atmosphere was so much lighter with Jihoon and Soonyoung present as buffers. He was glad this time he wasn’t fighting back any tears, but to understand he and Wonwoo were such a bad, incompatible match filled his heart with emptiness.

He was about to finish the Mandrakes topic, when Soonyoung sank back on his chair, exhaling heavily and making his parchments fly in a coordinated dance.

“I’m boreedddd,” he proclaimed.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “It has been barely an hour, Kwon. You can do better than this.”

“I can do many things better than this, of course,” he smirked. “But seriously, even Jun here that likes this stuff seems drained already. Look at his eyes, I’ve never seen them so… dead?”

Everyone on the table turned to him. Jihoon was frowning and Wonwoo had the same expressionless face he always gave Jun.

“I-I’m fine.” He tried to smile, but it was the first time Wonwoo had actually looked at him that night, and apparently he still couldn’t deal with the disappointment. “I like Herbology, I really don’t mind.”

“Oh, I’m not saying you don’t like Herbology, for whatever reason,” Soonyoung got closer to the table. “But you look too tense. The lack of social life and extreme study is finally getting into you.”

Jun blinked. _What the hell was happening?_

“Yes, he looks a bit pale.” Jihoon agreed.

Had Soonyoung and Jihoon just agreed on something? Jun was extremely confused now.

“Our NEWTs are close. No one is in their best condition.” Wonwoo spoke for the first time that night. Of course, Jun almost never had the opportunity to hear his endearing deep voice so close, and when it happened it was basically to say he looked ill. Well, _now _he wasn’t feeling good, thank you very much.

“Hum.” Soonyoung rested his elbows on the table and leaned to get a closer look at Jun. “No, that’s not it. I think you need to date.”

The world stopped for a second. He could still hear people studying in whispers in the library, could feel the tip of the parchment he had been unconsciously folding and unfolding, and could see Soonyoung eager eyes looking at him, waiting for an answer, but everything seemed too far, like Jun hadn’t been really there for a moment.

“What did you say?” His voice was hoarse.

“I said I think you should date.” Soonyoung repeated excited. Apparently, the idea was growing in him. “It’s our last year at Hogwarts and you have _never_ dated anyone. I think it’s time, Jun, I think you really need it. Scratch that, I _know _you really need it.” He ignored Jun gaping incredulously at him and proceeded, looking around the library. “I think I can find you a girlfriend tonight, in fact.”

“A _girlfriend_?” Soonyoung sounded too serious now. Jun’s throat was getting dry. “I really _do not_ want a girlfriend.”

“A boyfriend, then. No biggie.” Soonyoung waved at him unpreoccupied, eyes still searching. As if finding something, he got up abruptly. “Give me ten minutes.”

“Soonyoung, I really don’t—” Jun tried, but he was already halfway towards the Divination section.

Jun was sweating.

“What just happened? What _is _happening?” He could hear the desperation in his voice. Honestly, it didn’t match his inner horror.

“Soonyoung went to find you a date.” Jihoon provided calmly.

“But I don’t want a date! I really, really _do not _want a date!” How could he be clearer about this? How could his own opinion not matter here?

“But why? What do you have to lose?” Jihoon smirked.

“What do I have to lose?” The world had gone bananas, it was the only explanation. “It’s not about losing or winning anything. I just don’t want to.”

“Ok, but you need more than this to stop Soonyoung.” Jihoon sighed, eyes thoughtful. “I want to help you, because he is crazy anyway, but you need to give me more than this. So again, why you don’t want to date? And don’t even bother with NEWTs, he already crossed this excuse out.”

Jun swallowed and glanced at Wonwoo, the living reason why he didn’t want to date anyone. The boy was glaring at him, unblinking. Jun looked down a bit, breathed deeply and faced Jihoon seriously. “I like someone, ok? And I know I don’t have a chance with them, but I can’t go out with anyone right now. It wouldn’t be fair to them. I’m not the type of person who forgets someone dating others.”

Jihoon stared at him. Jun didn’t dare to look at Wonwoo—he was sure all his feelings would magically appear written on his forehead if he did so.

“I get it,” Jihoon concealed. Jun was relieved. “However, that’s not enough for Kwon. Now, no need to panic. Breath, Jun, breath. There is another way.”

“Really?”

“You need to say you’re already dating someone.”

Jun tilted his head, confused. “I don’t understand. I just said I don’t want to date anyone. How is this helpful?”

Jihoon sighed impartially. “I’m not saying you should date someone. I’m saying you should tell him you’re dating someone.”

“Like fake dating?” Wonwoo’s voice made Jun jump. All this distress was really affecting him.

“Exactly like fake dating.” Jihoon smiled broadly, the idea of tricking Soonyoung being too pleasant for him.

“Do you want me to pretend I’m dating someone to avoid dating someone?” There was something wrong. Everything was happening too fast and Jun couldn’t keep up. It wasn’t possible he had got it right.

“Yes! Exactly! Now you got it!”

Wonwoo moved in his chair, his face more expressionless than ever. “But who will agree to that? Soonyoung will be back at any minute now.”

“I’m glad you asked, Wonwoo.” Jihoon’s eyes shined. “I was thinking about you, actually.”

A long, dreadful silence proceeded, in which no one moved, and Jun was certain he wasn’t even breathing. After what felt like hours, Wonwoo answered.

“No.” His tone was final, and he faced Jihoon with sharp, aggressive determination.

The mischievous shine never leaving his eyes, Jihoon looked at his own fingernails and said, nonchalantly, “Well, we’ll have to ask Yanan, then. You two are friends, I’m sure he’ll help you, Jun.”

Jun didn’t know what was weirder: the whole pose of Jihoon or the ridiculous suggestion of a guy who the whole school knew had a two-year girlfriend. His brain had only a second to process this awkwardness though, because Wonwoo didn’t even wait Jihoon finish to say, “I’ll do it.”

Jun wanted to protest, to assure Wonwoo he didn’t have to do it for someone he obviously disliked, but his brain had frozen, and he couldn’t do much besides look from one boy to another with wide eyes, unable to say anything.

“Ok, you two have to act on it, otherwise he won’t buy it.” Jihoon addressed Wonwoo, finally giving up on Jun’s brain capacity. “Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes, I got it.” Wonwoo confirmed with the same determined face from before, but Jun thought something had changed, he just couldn’t point out what in his nervous state.

Suddenly, someone was behind him, holding his shoulders, and Jun jumped.

"Sooooo, Junnie!" Of course it was Soonyoung. "I just talked to this pretty sixth year Gryffindor, and he just told me how he thinks your eyes 'shine like the moon,' his words."

There was a sudden _crack, _and Jun notice Wonwoo had broken his quill. Wow, he was fast in this acting thing.

Jihoon's eyes shined mischievously. "Well, Kwon, actually we have some news here that will break this moon lover's heart."

Soonyoung sighed rolling his eyes. "What damn excuse now, Jun?"

"We're dating." Wonwoo answered for him. His face was blank, and he didn't even blink, not losing eye contact with Soonyoung.

After a second of bewilderment, the Gryffindor cracked in laugher.

"Are you saying…," Soonyoung tried to say retrieving his breathe. "You two…," he pointed at him and Wonwoo. "Are dating?"

"Yes, what is so funny about it?" Wonwoo’s tone was cold, and his eyes were the same.

"Well, for starters I have never seen you two _talk_, you two usually just run when see each other, so forgive me if it's hard to believe you are dating." He made himself comfortable in the chair. "And honestly, you want me to believe that you just spent the whole evening side by side without a single secretive glance?"

"If we exchanged secretive glances and you didn't see them it's because they're secretive." Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "And this attitude was precisely why we decided to hide our relationship."

Jun gasped. _What the hell was happening? _To increase his panicking, Wonwoo held his hand strongly.

"There is no reason for us to hide anymore." His eyebrows raised slightly indicating to Jun to keep the acting. He looked at Soonyoung again. "And the running was part of it." Then, his eyes pierced Jun with such intensity his next words went straight to Jun's heart, "No more running, Junnie."

For a second, Jun just stared at him, mouth slightly opened, but soon he regained his senses and was able to give Wonwoo a small smile.

"Bullshit!" Soonyoung hit the table with the palm of his hands. Several people turned to look at him disapprovingly. "I don't buy this act of yours. Junnie, you need to believe me, dating would be good for you now! There is no reason to engage in this nonsense just to avoid it!"

"Enough, Soonyoung!" Wonwoo hissed. "Our relationship is not nonsense. And we don't have to prove you anything. Come on, Junnie, I'll get you back to Hufflepuff's."

Stunned, Jun mirrored Wonwoo’s movements gathering his materials.

"Very well, I'll believe you two for now, but you better not be tricking me." Soonyoung was serious now, a trace of threat definitely present on his voice. "I don't like to be made a fool. I'll keep an eye on you just to be sure."

Wonwoo grabbed Jun's hand and dragged him towards the library exit. Jun still could hear Jihoon's _That was dark shit, Kwon_, before they were in the corridor. Jun thought Wonwoo would release his hand and abandon him as soon as possible, but neither happened—his dragging never stopped, a determined look in his eyes, and after some minutes, Jun realized they were indeed on the way to Hufflepuff's common room.

"You don't have to take me all the way down there." Jun tried to tell him.

As if awakened from a spell, Wonwoo blinked and slowed down his quick pace until finally stopping. He looked at Jun and then released his hand suddenly, as if only noticing now he was holding it. _Of course he wouldn't be holding my hand willingly like that_, thought Jun.

"I'm sorry, I—" He did a vague gesture towards their hands. "It's just that Soonyoung can be really impossible sometimes, and now he definitely went too far."

"Yeah, I don't know what's got to him." Jun passed his fingers through his hair, desperate.

"Hey, you don't have to worry." Wonwoo touched his shoulder. "I'll help you with this until he gives up."

Jun avoided his eyes, fingers now nervously playing with the hem of his sleeve. "You don't have to do that, we barely know each other…"

"Look," Wonwoo sighed. "I don't really know you, but I know you are very kind, a really good person, and you deserve to receive help sometimes, ok? And you definitely do not deserve someone trying to make you do things you don't want to!" He took a deep breath to calm down. “Now, let’s get you to your common room. It’s close to the kitchens, right?”

Jun watched bewildered Wonwoo proceed to Hufflepuff’s common room. He followed his lead for a while, but when they got to the basements, Jun showed him the way.

“You really didn’t have to get me here.” Jun repeated. They were standing in front of a fruit portrait that led to Jun’s common room. He had absolutely no idea what to do next.

“Well, we don’t know what to expect from Soonyoung right now, and I guess we need to set some details. Me knowing the way to your common room is actually pretty basic, don’t you think?”

“Right.” Jun answered quickly. “But, hum, what kind of details?”

Wonwoo balanced his weight from one foot to another, uncomfortable. “Like, hum, can I call you Junnie? I did it before, and it must have been weird for you, but if we are boyfriends, I mean, fake boyfriends, if we want to be convincing, we should show some proximity. But if it makes you uncomfort—”

“No, it doesn’t!” Hearing Wonwoo call him by a nickname with his deep, intense voice only weakened his legs, actually. “I like it.”

“You do?” Wonwoo blushed, his dark, sharp eyes widening in a way Jun had never seen before.

“I-I like the idea of showing we are close using nicknames!” He blushed too, avoiding Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Oh, ok then.” Wonwoo was back to his usual unbothered look.

“Let’s show Soonyoung we are really good at hiding, and that he knows nothing!” It had been so good to see a new side of Wonwoo—he wanted to find out all of them.

Wonwoo analyzed him for a second, then smiled mischievously, “Good, that’s the spirit! Let’s show him!”

Jun smiled back, happy, and looking straight into Wonwoo’s eyes, a beat too long than necessary, perhaps.

Wonwoo cleared his throat. “I should go back to Ravenclaw’s.”

“Oh, yeah, sure!” They exchanged a shy wave of goodbye, and Wonwoo was already retreating when Jun called him back. He stopped and turned to face him. “I was just wondering, why did you agree on this. It was just because of Soonyoung’s behavior?”

“No.” Wonwoo scratch his nape. “It’s just that I know how it is to like someone who doesn’t like you back, too.” With a small smile, he turned and left.

Jun’s heart shattered into a million pieces.


	4. A fake date of snow and espionage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's a good moment to admit I was strongly inspired by Her Private Life when I started this, and I hope to honor the inspiration on this chapter ;)

The next day, Wonwoo woke up glad he finally had a good night of sleep. He had been up for a long time, remembering how the events of the night had developed. Somehow, having Jun’s hand in his, being the receiving end of his smile, and being able to call him Junnie in real life—_and not only on his own head!_—, calmed his heart a great deal. It was like he could finally put out all the feelings and small desires he had accumulated towards his long-time crush.

Of course, when he got out of bed, mind finally true awake, he remembered it was all pretend, and the guy Jun actually liked was Yanan. Considering his suggestion, Jihoon wasn’t aware of that. How could a Slytherin be so blind? Wasn’t he supposed to be one step ahead of them at all times?

Wonwoo sighed, stepping out of the common room. It was going to hurt in the end, but until then, he would enjoy every second he could have by Jun’s side.

He was reaching the Great Hall when Jihoon called him, coming from the dungeons.

“Glad I got you before breakfast.” Apparently, he had been running and was now regaining his breath. “Soonyoung didn’t buy that you and Jun are dating.”

Wonwoo sighed loudly. “What the hell he wants buggering into other people’s business? Why he doesn’t get a fucking boyfriend? Or girlfriend? Whatever.”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s the NEWTs proximity. You know people react to pressure differently. Anyway,” he put a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, and checked their surrounds before speaking again. “I just wanted to warn you he put some kids in charge of spying on you two.”

Wonwoo blinked.

“HE WHAT?”

“Shhh, he can’t know I told you! Are you insane?” He hit Wonwoo’s shoulder. “So, I know Chan and Hansol are involved, but I’m not sure there isn’t anyone else. Maybe you and Jun should pretend all the time you are together, just in case.”

“Jihoon, that is completely out of line. If Jun doesn’t want to date anyone, Soonyoung should back off, he doesn’t have any right.”

Jihoon looked straight into his eyes. “I understand what you’re saying, but you don’t really know Jun, do you? He’s in pain, Wonwoo. I don’t agree with Soonyoung methods, but I know he only wants the best for Jun.”

That was painful to hear. After seeing Jun smile even from great distance, Wonwoo knew Jun wasn’t supposed to suffer like that. It went against all Wonwoo’s instincts.

“Well, I’m gonna help Jun until Soonyoung realizes there are other ways to help a friend.”

He entered the Great Hall without sparing Jihoon another glance, but his mind was racing. He just realized he had something important and decisive to do right now: decide in which table to have breakfast. Wonwoo stopped for just a second, just to locate Jun seated on his usual spot, before heading to Hufflepuff’s table. Of course he knew some basic info like the preferred table spot about his (fake) boyfriend. Or, well, the guy he had a giant crush on.

“Morning, Junnie.” Wonwoo said, getting comfortable by Jun’s side. He debated whether he should kiss his cheek, but decided against it. Not all couples did things like that, right? Well, he certainly would do it if this was the real deal, but at the moment he was just happy to finally be able to have breakfast with Jun, and not only creepily, discreetly stare at him from a distance.

“M-morning.” Jun finally replied after some seconds, the buttered knife still in mid-air, his mouth agape.

“I figured now that Soonyoung knows about us, everyone must know as well, you know. So I could sit with you.” He wasn’t sure if this was enough to explain his new behavior, but there was a guy sitting right there. Jun frowned. Maybe he at least got that _something _was up.

But something, another thing, was terribly wrong. After noticing his change of expression, Wonwoo realized Jun’s big brown eyes were bloodshot, light dark circles under his long, perfect eyelashes.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo couldn’t control himself.

“W-hat? Nothing, everything is perfect!” And just like that, with a blink of an eye, a beautiful, huge smile capable of power the sun was on his face. If Wonwoo hadn’t experience observing him, he would have been fooled.

“You can talk t—”

“This is Seokmin!” Jun interrupted him, pointing the buttered knife still in his hand to the boy in front of them. The melting butter finally slid, landing in the middle of the table.

“Hi!” Apparently, Wonwoo had interrupted a conversation when he arrived. A black-haired boy that he believed was in sixth-year greeted him with a smile. _Merlin, what the hell they were feeding Hufflepuff’s to give them blinding smiles like these?_

“Hi.” He didn’t smile back. He was wondering if this was one of Soonyoung spies. He had considered this guy could be one of them, and hence hadn’t actually explained it to Jun yet. Now he just didn’t know precisely how to behave.

“So you’re Jun’s new boyfriend! Soonyoung told me about you yesterday!” Seokmin seemed genuinely happy for them.

“Actually—”

“Well, new for Soonyoung, anyway,” Wonwoo interrupted Jun. Remembering Jun usually had jam on top of his buttered toast, he grabbed the strawberry jam and put a huge amount on Jun’s toast. “We have been together for a while now. We were just keeping it quiet. Apparently, we were right about it, since the whole school seems to know already, and it has been only hours since Soonyoung found out.”

“T-thanks,” said Jun blushing slightly when Wonwoo was done with his toast.

“That’s so cute!” Seokmin smile at them again. Wonwoo was getting dizzy. “I’m glad Jun is with someone who takes care of him.” He casted a _Tempus_ and fortunately didn’t see Wonwoo was the one blushing now. “I got to go, we have this Charms quiz now and I need to do some review before it starts.”

He left, and Wonwoo realized there was no one else around them anymore.

“You really don’t hav—”

“I know it makes you uncomfortable,” Wonwoo apologized quickly. “But Jihoon just told me Soonyoung put some guys to spy on us, and I wasn’t sure if any of them was listening. If he told Seokmin, he could have got him to spy on us too.”

“Soonyoung what?” Jun was horrified.

“I know, it’s getting ridiculous. But now we’ll have to pretend even when he’s not around. I’m sorry.” It pained him to realize how difficult it seemed to be for Jun to bare his presence a bit more. Wonwoo tried to focus on Jun’s long-term happiness instead.

“I’m the one who is sorry about this. You’re doing so much already.” He looked down at his jammed toast. “Seriously, you’re so good at this. How did you know—”

“Hey, my favorite sneaky lovebirds!” Wonwoo was saved by Soonyoung’s arrival, ironically. He didn’t sit, only leaned on the table across from them. “We’ve got a Hogsmeade weekend coming, so I imagined you two have a love-dove date planned!”

Wonwoo sighed. Why it looked like Soonyoung had it all planned somehow?

“Thank you so much for ruining the surprise, you idiot.” Wonwoo had to admit that spending a long time daydreaming about Jun was finally proving useful. He turned to Jun, who at least had regained his composure to pretend to be surprised. “And you were thinking I had forgot about our one-month anniversary.”

“One-month?” Soonyoung smiled devilishly and delightedly.

“You really remembered?” Jun played along. He was finally getting better at it, spending only a tiny glimpse at Soonyoung’s reaction.

“Of course, but I’m not telling you where we’re going. At least _this _is safe for now.” He said the last bit staring intensely at Soonyoung, his jaw set.

“Oh, but I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough, one way or another.” With a threatening smile, Soonyoung waved them goodbye.

***

Wonwoo hadn’t told Jun where they were going that Saturday. Jun had done his best pouting face, but not even this made Wonwoo tell him. According to Wonwoo, he was too bad a liar, and if he could keep it from Jun, it would only help them to trick Soonyoung easier.

Besides that, it had been a lovely week. So lovely it kind of hurt more, actually, because Wonwoo was a wonderful fake boyfriend. He had asked permission to hold Jun’s hand on the corridors, and had been sitting with him at Hufflepuff’s during all meals. If that wasn’t enough, he also accompanied Jun to his common room after dinner, or studied with him in the library. They didn’t talk much, but his company was soothing—Jun felt safe, sure Soonyoung wouldn’t jump shoving unsolicited partners in the next corner.

If Jun believed he had a crush before, now he was positive and undoubtedly sure he was falling in love with Wonwoo. It was terrible news, since Wonwoo himself had confessed to liking someone too. Even though it hurt to know Wonwoo didn’t like him, what actually made Jun sadder was the fact he was so thoughtful and caring he absolutely deserved to date the person he liked—Jun wanted to see him doing these amazing things for someone who would make him happy too.

That was why that Saturday morning he decided he would do his best to make a happy day for Wonwoo. He got to the castle doors, their meeting point, five minutes before the time agreed. After only one minute, Wonwoo was getting down the stairs.

“You’re early,” he smiled when seeing Jun.

“So are you!” Jun smiled back. Wonwoo’s hair was different that day, loose curls replacing his usual straight hair. He looked… _softer_. Jun was about to die. “Your hair is, hum, cute.” He couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut and now he was blushing in the first second of their fake date. Wen Junhui, you idiot.

“What?” Wonwoo asked confused, reaching his curls with his fingers. “Oh, it’s embarrassing, I fell asleep right after showering, my hair was all wet. Shall we go now?”

“Sure!”

They were only a couple of steps away from the castle when Wonwoo asked him exactly what Jun wanted to hear.

“Can I hold your hand?” As usual, his deep voice was careful and kind.

“Of course, we don’t know who is watching, right?” There were other students on their way to Hogsmeade as well, but honestly that was the reason Jun wasn’t wearing any gloves despite the snow around them—if holding Wonwoo’s hand for a couple of minutes in the castle corridors already made his heart beat stronger, holding his hand for a whole day would lead him to a desired heart attack.

Wonwoo held his hand, and Jun discovered he wasn’t the only one not wearing gloves. His heart was already warmer. With his free hand, Wonwoo had his wand in front of them, melting the snow in their path.

“Are you telling me now where we are going?”

Wonwoo was silent for some seconds, looking straight ahead.

“Our reservation is at noon, so we have some time to kill. I was wondering if you’d like to go to Scrivenshaft's? The Quill Shop?”

“Sure. But where are we going for lunch?” Jun would not be fouled anymore. As soon as Wonwoo told him, he could start selecting the best menu option for him. He knew _everything_ that every food place sold in Hogsmeade. It had been his goal on fourth year.

Wonwoo sighed. “You really don’t like surprises, right?”

“I love surprises!” He started to swing their hands, excited. “But I love food even more!”

Wonwoo smiled, glancing at him. “You can choose whatever you want today, my treat.”

“Of course not!” Jun stopped walking. “You are the one doing the huge favor here. You’ve sacrificed enough, Wonwoo.”

“It’s nothing like a sacrifice.” He looked pained. “I know it must be hard for you, but please, don’t worry about me. It’s… a pleasure to spend time with you.” He avoided Jun’s eyes on saying the last part, and Jun got the impression it was hard for him to express it. He desperately needed to change the subject, the knot in his throat already beginning to take form.

“Let’s at least split, then, like a modern couple.”

He felt a soft squeeze on his hand, and Wonwoo smiled at him again. “A modern couple.”

“A modern fake couple, sorry.” Jun corrected himself quickly, resuming their walking and avoiding Wonwoo’s eyes. He heard the other sighing again.

“Would you be happier if I told you we’re going to Madam Puddifoot's?”

“We what?!”

“I know it must make things harder, but I thought Soonyoung would be more convinced if—”

“I have never gone there!”

“We can go to any other place if you prefer.”

“No! You don’t understand! That’s the only food place in Hogsmeade I don’t know! And I know _all_ of them! I just never had a date to go there… And it’s clearly a couple’s place. Very difficult to get a reservation. Merlin! You got a reservation there!”

“That explains all the very intrusive questions. Madam Puddifoot’s sounded like Soonyoung, actually.”

They both laughed, and Jun felt they were regaining the light, easy mood that usually present itself on Wonwoo’s company.

When they got to Hogsmeade, Jun was once again marveled by the pointy classic roofs covered in snow, the smoke running away from the chimneys to get lost over the cloudy sky. Despite the cold, the streets were pulsing with life, students and all sort of witches and wizards coloring the white and gray scenery around them.

Wonwoo led Jun to Scrivenshaft's, and he welcomed the warm inside the shop, the path from Hogwarts so cold he had forgotten what it was to be warm again.

He separated from Wonwoo, and had been distracted with a new batch of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans Quills for some time now when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey”, Wonwoo was by his side, a bag in his hands, his eyes on the floor. “Happy fake one-month anniversary.” He held out the bag for Jun.

“Wonwoo, you didn’t have to!” For a second, Jun let himself forget it was all fake, too curious to see what Wonwoo had bought him. He carefully took the gift out of the bag and wanted to cry as soon as he recognized it.

“A Lemon Sorbet Quill?” He asked, analyzing closely the bright yellow quill, his favorite flavor.

“I’ve noticed you really like them.”

Jun tilted his head. It wasn’t the first time Wonwoo knew very specific things about his preferences.

“How do you—”

“Look at the time! We better get going or we’ll lose our reservation!” Wonwoo grabbed his arm and was already dragging him out of the store.

They were seated on a small round table by the window. Although the decor was a bit too much pink, laces, and cherubs for Jun’s taste, the restaurant was warm and cozy. Maybe too cozy—the table was so small they had no choice but to keep bumping their knees under it. At some point, they found truce fitting their legs between each other’s. Jun tried not to blush too much, focusing on choosing their meal instead.

At the end, he didn’t have to worry so much. Wonwoo was so pleased with the pumpkin pie Jun had chosen for him that his eyes sparkled the entire lunch. Conversation had come easily, starting from the obvious topic of food (“The only thing I really cannot eat is seafood,” confessed Wonwoo. “Oh, really?” Jun feigned surprise, as if he didn’t know already.), how they had become friends with Soonyoung (“We went to the same pre-Hogwarts school,” said Wonwoo. “During our first flying lesson on first year, I fell on the lake and he rescued me.” Jun wasn’t embarrassed anymore, but Wonwoo’s mouth hung open for a while.), to actual secrets (“I have never kissed anyone.” This time, Jun blushed. “That’s totally fine,” Wonwoo smiled softly. Jun was a bit sad he didn’t reply with a secret too.).

They were comfortable with each other, blushing less and less when their fingers occasionally touched, when suddenly Wonwoo’s face tensed. As his expression became serious, Jun realized Wonwoo had been smiling the whole time—he had never seen him like that, ever, and he had spent a lot of time staring at Wonwoo in the last four years or so.

“What’s wrong?”

“Soonyoung.” Wonwoo was gazing at a point beyond Jun’s head.

Jun turned, and there he was: Soonyoung was standing in the snow on the sidewalk across the street, shamelessly using a Quidditch Omnioculars to watch them. He waved at Jun. Jihoon, annoyed by his side, rolled his eyes.

“Omnioculars record stuff too, right?” Jun turned back, horrified.

“Yes,” hissed Wonwoo, jaw set. “We should get going and make him lose our trail. What do you think?”

“I’m all in!” Jun was actually already getting up.

They got out Madam Puddifoot's and turned left, the crowd on the streets covering them a bit from Sooyoung’s view. Wonwoo was leading their way, Jun’s hand secured in his.

“He’s still on us!” Jun warned him after some time, looking back while Wonwoo dragged him. They had been at the chaotic Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and got out through the side exit, all for nothing.

“If he’s using the Omnioculars all this time is because he seriously doubts us.” Wonwoo suddenly stopped in front of an alley entry. “There is a way to end this madness. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” The answer was out of Jun’s lips so fast even he was surprised, despite its truthiness. Wonwoo blushed a bit and started moving again—not down the street as he was doing until now, but to their right, into the alley.

There were boxes and trash partially covered by snow, plus a weirdly fumy barrel Jun didn’t want to get close to. They were almost at the back wall when Wonwoo stopped again, turning to face him.

“Please, don’t freak out.” He glanced over Jun’s shoulder again and stepped closer to him. _Too _close, actually. “I’m not going to kiss you,” he said, getting closer and closer.

Jun could see his huge eyes reflecting on Wonwoo’s glasses, the meaning of his words a contraction of his every action. When Wonwoo raised his hand and cupped Jun’s face, he was absolutely sure he had heard it all wrong. Wonwoo’s thumb was slightly brushing his lower lip, he had closed his eyes and was so close to Jun’s face their noses were brushing, and then Wonwoo’s lips—didn’t meet Jun’s.

Jun was still trembling when Wonwoo stepped back, his brain computing that Wonwoo had kissed his own thumb, the one resting on Jun’s lips.

“He’s gone!” He said, checking the alley entry again. He was still really close to Jun. “I knew we needed to do something to actually convince him, but I couldn’t steal your first kiss.”

The tenderness in his voice pierced Jun’s shaking heart. He had almost been kissed by Wonwoo, and suddenly the perfection of the day was overwhelming. The fake perfection, he reminded himself. He was on the verge of crying, and although his tactics on these situations was to give his biggest smile and slowly get away—there was no reason to trouble people—he couldn’t do it this time.

Without saying a word, he run away back to Hogwarts as fast as he could.


	5. Truth or dare and not enough time in a broom closet

Everyone knew that a secret party always took place after Hogsmeade weekends. Or, as some Muggle-borns would say, “It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a bunch of students in possession of a good amount of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products, must be in want of a lot of trouble.” Wonwoo had always managed to avoid them preparing a well-thought foolproof excuse in advance. But from all the excuses he had come up with, he considered having a boyfriend, nonetheless fake, the most solid one.

Unfortunately, he was solid wrong.

“So what? I know at least five couples that always go there.” Soonyoung was looking at him as if Wonwoo was mental. “It’s been always like this, what nonsense are you talking about?”

And that was how Jun and he ended up on the Magic Party Room on Thursday night. (Wonwoo had to admit he was quite curious about the room. Rumor was it only presented itself, fully supplied, if you passed in front it three times concentrating on what the party needed. He wondered whether it worked for other means.) Even after the disaster of Saturday, they were still pretending to date, but now Jun seemed to be on edge and constantly embarrassed. Wonwoo was sorry about that—it was true he was falling in love, but Jun’s friendship was also really important to him.

“At least it has to be a good excuse to avoid Truth or Dare, right? Right?” Jun asked him when they were heading to the party. Wonwoo was glad he was not the only one panicking.

“Let’s hope so.”

He was wrong, again.

As soon as they entered the room, Soonyoung screamed, “That’s it folks, now we have enough people to play!”

There were tiny colorful lights floating in the air among the several groups spread out around the place. Wonwoo could see some people arranging fireworks at one secluded corner, a bottle of Fire Whiskey among them, other gathered close to a record player, dancing, and some just chatting and eating on the couches and little poufs.

Of course, he only had a second to register all of this, because Soonyoung was dragging Jun and him towards a round carpet on the other side of the room, precisely to play Truth or Dare. They argued they were dating and did not want to play. They were immediately informed Yanan and Lauren, his Hufflepuff girlfriend, were always playing, and that was healthy for their relationship (Lauren smiled here.).

Wonwoo was surprised. So Yanan had a girlfriend? He could almost understand why Soonyoung was trying so hard to make Jun move on, but his sympathy lasted for only a second—he was soon introduced to the Unbothered Bottle. If he thought things couldn’t get any worse, he gave up completely when Soonyoung put the iridescent object in the center of the circle, because there is no such a thing in a game of Truth or Dare played with the newest, barely tested addition to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes party products.

Everyone was a bit tense after the first round—when Mingyu, a sixth-year Gryffindor, had refused to take off all his clothes, the Unbothered Bottle had shaken and expelled a tiny bottle from itself, which chased him for a while until finally explode, burning Mingyu’s clothes in revealing spots. He was clearly shaken, cringing to cover his dignity.

Some truths had been expelled after that, until Yanan bravely chose, “Dare.”

Jihoon glanced at Soonyoung and said, “I dare you to hold Jun’s hand during the whole party.”

Wonwoo lost his air completely. He searched for Jun’s eyes, expecting to find another wave of panic and embarrassment there, but only found confusion.

“That’s it? I can’t believe I just had to describe a whole blowjob!” Wonwoo had no idea who said that, too busy paying attention to Jun leaving his side and sitting by Yanan’s, right across from him. He watched their hands enlacing at the same time a small Blast-Ended Skrewt was born inside his stomach.

He did his best to pay attention to what else was happening around him, but failed miserably, until the Unbothered Bottle decided to become his enemy as well and stopped between he and Soonyoung.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Soonyoung smiled.

_Shit, shit, shit._ Wonwoo was so screwed.

“When did you know you liked Jun?”

_Dragon shit._

Wonwoo spent some seconds imagining how was the best way to kill Kwon Soonyoung—Quidditch practice, at night—, and then realized the only thing in his mind at the moment was the truth. _This fucking bottle_.

He found Jun’s eyes and couldn’t control his tongue anymore.

“Fourth year, Herbology. He was helping someone to deal with a Bouncing Bulb. I didn’t know a single thing he explained to them, and his eyes were shining beautifully the whole time. It was fascinating.”

Utterly embarrassed, Wonwoo realized Jun’s was looking—his eyes shining and mouth hanging open, like Wonwoo expected him to have looked at Yanan.

Before he could understand any of that, the door was thrown open and Hansol silenced the music waning his wand.

“Filch found out! You have to get the hell out of here! Now!”

Chaos. Some people run towards the door, but others were oddly held to their new Weasley products, and running from them had triggered all sorts of outcomes. Wonwoo did the thing he most wanted to do for _hours_ now—grabbed Jun’s hand and run with him, preferably away from Yanan.

They had left the room and were now reaching the staircase to the sixth floor when Jihoon called them.

“Filch is coming up! Quickly, you two need to hide!” He was pointing at something hidden by the torches shadows. “I’m a Prefect, I can be on the halls! I’ll let you know when it’s safe to get out!” Wonwoo and Jun run towards him, finally seeing Jihoon was holding two doors opened. “One of you need to keep holding these doors close!” And saying that, he shoved both of them inside.

A broom closet, Wonwoo soon realized, when a bunch of brooms fell on top of him, his right foot kicking a bucket unwillingly. In complete darkness, he found himself in a tiny space between Jun, who was pressed against the closet back, and its door behind him. His hands were full of brooms, since he couldn’t see where to put them silently, without bringing trouble to them. Jun’s body was framed by his arms, because, of course, they were both pressed against each other, no space to move at all.

“I’m holding the doors closed.” Jun whispered, and Wonwoo realized that was the reason why Jun’s hands were embracing his torso.

Merlin, they were _too _close, and the darkness around them was only increasing the overwhelming scent that was obviously _Jun_, taking over all Wonwoo’s senses. He tried very hard to listen to the corridor outside, but there was no sound coming from there.

“What is this? Is it a broom? There is something hard—”

“Yes, it is a broom. There is a broom between us. Hum… Please stop moving, it’s… hum... hurting me, the broom, when you move.” Jeon Wonwoo, that was _not_ the time, no matter how hard it was to focus on any other thing besides Jun’s extremely defined body touching every inch of his own.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Jun stopped moving and thankfully changed the subject, whispering. “I thought I was lucky today, you know? I was terrified I’d have to kiss someone. But now we can get detention!”

Wonwoo’s heart contracted painfully.

“Yeah, I figured you were happy holding Yanan’s hand.”

“I was relieved! You know I’ve never kissed anyone, right?” His voice got smaller here. “And I didn’t want it to be like that, in front of a bunch of people.”

“I bet holding Yanan’s hand didn’t hurt too.” Wonwoo tried to hold an indifferent tone, but his voice came out strained.

“I didn’t mind, and he still had the other hand to keep holding his girlfriend’s, so it was fine.”

Something in Jun’s voice didn’t sound right. Wonwoo had seen him pinning over tender moments with Wonwoo instead of his real crush, and now he seemed completely indifferent on holding Yanan’s hand for _hours_. (Wonwoo wasn’t sure about the time, but every second had been an endlessly excruciating one.)

“Are you really ok with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jun sounded confused.

“Because, well, it must hurt at least a bit, you liking him and all, and he was there, with his girlfriend.”

Silence. It seemed Jun wasn’t even breathing.

“Do you think I like Yanan?” His voice was almost inaudible when he finally spoke.

“You have always been so close to him, you look so happy by his side.”

“He’s my friend, I’m just comfortable around him.”

Now Wonwoo was silent. Something was terrible, terrible wrong. Or was it actually _right_? He didn’t dare to hope.

“So… He’s not the one you have a crush on? The one you’re not prepared to move on from?” He felt Jun’s arms tensing around him.

“No, Wonwoo, he’s not.” Wonwoo couldn’t see him. Jun’s face was somewhere on his left, but really close to his own—he didn’t need to see him, the sadness in his voice was clear.

“Oh. I hope this guy has a really good reason to not be with you, then.” He was glad his hands were occupied, otherwise he would be doing stupid, self-destructive things like brushing Jun’s hair away from his forehead, even if it wasn’t on the way. “I really want you to be happy.”

Jun inhaled deeply. “Pleaaaase! Don’t you see? You saying these things, and jamming my toast, and giving me my favorite flavory quill, it’s all too—”

Several things happened all at once. As Wonwoo was processing how deep his actions had hurt Jun, he also heard a clear _meow_ coming from outside the closet. He usually loved having any cat around, but this one meant trouble—Madame Nora in the corridor meant they should be silent _now_, and Wonwoo didn’t have any hands free to cover Jun’s mouth. The only thing that crossed his mind fast enough was the urge he was trying to ignore since they entered the closet. He angled his head to the left and pressed his lips in the direction of Jun’s voice.

At first, right after gasping, Jun’s body tensed. But then, and Wonwoo couldn’t describe it in any other way, he _melted_ on Wonwoo’s arms, his lips relaxed against Wonwoo’s. He could feel Jun’s arms now trying to embrace him, even though far, far away Wonwoo could hear Filch’s voice saying something like _You’re getting old, my love, there is nothing here_, and the clear sound of footsteps moving away.

He tried to stick to memory the last seconds he would be kissing Wen Junhui in his life and moved away.

“They’re gone now.” He reassured Jun in a small voice. He could hear Jun breathing heavily. The realization of what he had done dawning upon him. “I’m so, so sorry, Jun. I shouldn’t have, I couldn’t think of anything else—”

“Please, don’t be sorry, Wonwoo.”

“I just stole your first kiss, the one you were just now saying you were happy to still have—”

“You don’t have to apologize!” Jun’s voice was strained, and so full of emotion Wonwoo couldn’t actually comprehend the meaning behind it.

“But I do! You’re just telling me how much you’d prefer to have these moments with someone you actually like. I can’t keep stealing them from you.”

“Wonwoo,” Jun inhaled deeply and said carefully, like he was about to say something irreversible. “You’re the—”

“Hey love-birds! Jihoon sent me to free you!” Soonyoung had opened the door abruptly. “The halls are safe! Run to your common rooms _now_!” And as soon as Wonwoo and Jun fell on the hall floor on top of each other, he smirked and run away. The bastard.

Now, Wonwoo could finally see Jun’s face. His eyes had never been that big, that bright. All of a sudden, the intensity of the last minutes washed over him—how close he had been to Jun, the kiss they shared that would never happen again.

It was like Wonwoo had already have the best of his life, and all that came now would be pale, colorless instead. It was too much. He couldn’t do it anymore.

He helped Jun to get up, held his hands on his. Looking straight onto his eyes, Wonwoo noticed that for some reason they were hopeful, a small smile starting to form on Jun’s lips. He was surely about to tell Wonwoo who was the lucky guy he liked.

Wonwoo couldn’t have it. Not again. He talked before Jun could speak.

“I’m so sorry, Junnie. I’ll talk to Soonyoung, you don’t have to worry, but I can’t—I can’t do this anymore.”

Barely noticing Jun’s face had fell with confusion, he determinedly marched to Ravenclaw’s tower, only realizing tears were falling down his cheeks when the gargle closed the room behind him.


	6. Desperate times, desperate bonding

At some point, something had gone terribly wrong. Soonyoung was positive Jun and Wonwoo were one step away to a vicious making out, when suddenly everything had gone to hell. The day after the party, when they had cleverly locked up the couple of idiots in that tiny dusty broom closet—even with Filch’s real threat by the corner—, Wonwoo stopped having breakfast at Hufflepuff’s table. Soonyoung have been so shocked with the evident sadness they were both baring he didn’t even try to tease them. He was nervous and worried, and would certainly approach Jihoon as soon as possible to discuss their next move. But, right after his Quidditch practice the next day, Wonwoo got to him first.

“Kwon.” _Oh-oh_. Wonwoo’s voice was deadly icy. “A word. Now.”

“Hey, Wonwoo! So, how many hickies Jun had to disillusionminate this morning?” He knew these were the wrong words as soon as they left his lips.

Wonwoo pierced him with his eyes, his face serious and unmoved. After a few seconds of just staring at him, and not even blinking, he finally talked, completely ignoring the question.

“You’ll stop harassing Jun in going on a date. You’ll only arrange dates for him _when he asks you. Directly._ If I heard you are still doing this bullshit, I swear to Merlin, I’ll kill you. Are we clear?”

“You will kill me?”

“I. Will. _Kill. You._” Wonwoo wasn’t blinking again. Soonyoung believed him completely, if the goosebumps throughout his body were any proof.

“We-we’re clear.”

“Marvelous.” Still not blinking, he left, and Soonyoung realized Wonwoo didn’t even troubled himself in pretend he and Jun had broken up or something. Considering his threat, he didn’t want to know what Wonwoo would do if (_when?_) he found out about their plan. _What was worse than being murdered? _The quick list his brain provided was unsetting.

But Kwon Soonyoung was a Gryffindor, up and foremost. He would face all threats in defense of true love, if necessary. He had been pretending to be a creepy maniac for the last weeks, anyway, a bit more craziness wouldn’t hurt anyone. Right? He just had to keep going with the last item on their list.

Later that day, he was heading to lunch when Jihoon reached him. He got the feeling he was about to receive another death threat.

“They look miserable. What the hell did you do?”

“What did I do? Hey, we’re in this together!”

“They were fine when I put them in the closet last night. Well, Wonwoo was pissed, but that was the plan.”

“And when I left them, they were perfectly on top of each other, exactly like they should be!”

“So what the hell happened?” Jihoon dropped his hands, exasperated.

“I don’t know. We need to find out. But I can’t pull the creepy bastard matchmaker with Jun anymore. Wonwoo just threatened me this morning. Like, you know, he wasn’t pretending to date Jun anymore.”

“What? Fake dating didn’t work?” Jihoon was truly shocked. Soonyoung filed his expression on his mind—it was too rare to be forgotten.

“Apparently not. But we still have the last—”

“No. Absolutely not.” He was deadly serious again. “We’re not doing it. It’s illegal, I already told you.”

“It’s not _that_ illegal. They sell a toy version at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.”

“I don’t—Oh, Merlin, you already bought it.” It wasn’t a question. If he were honest, it bothered Soonyoung _a lot_ that his Quidditch nemesis knew him so well. At the same time, it made him oddly satisfied.

“Well, if I already bought it, then—”

“No!” Jihoon pointed an index right on his face. “We are not bonding them, not even for a couple of hours! Have you forgotten I’m a Slytherin? Have you forgotten all the prejudice against my house? If people got to know I’m slightly involved on this, and they will, because bonding _is never a joke_, do you think people will remember a Gryffindor was part of it? For everyone, it will be my idea, no matter what we say. So, no! We did our best. We failed. Maybe they are not destined to be, maybe it’s not their time, they are not ready.” He sighed, pained. “I’ve tried to talk to them this morning, and they look dead inside, Soonyoung, like a Dementor has kissed them.” He paused to shrugged. “We’ve already caused enough damage. It’s time to stop.”

Soonyoung nod, and Jihoon seemed convinced. Apparently he didn’t know Soonyoung that well, otherwise he would have sensed the engines working in his mind, already planning how he would apply at the Bonding Bouncing Balls the modified bond spell he had found in the Restriction Section of the library just the week before. He would have to work alone this time.

***

He had to wait until Thursday to activate the Bonding Bouncing Balls. Although he had been able to place them on the right spot on Tuesday (Jun and Wonwoo wouldn’t notice a tiny gray ball inside their bags), he needed them to be in a 40 feet radius of each other long enough for him to cast the incantation—the modified one, of course. The problem was the pair of idiots had gone right back to step one: run away in the opposite direction when the other got into their eyesight. Soonyoung should get an Order of Merlin for his patience.

Fortunately, that Thursday morning, Jun finally made things easier. There was a crowd leaving the Great Hall after breakfast, and Soonyoung could see a determined Jun get between a surprised Wonwoo and the door. He immediately got up to get closer to them, as discreetly as possible (Jihoon had been spying on him the whole week, that bloody troll.) Soonyoung saw Jun take a deep breath and start blabbering, and Wonwoo trying to interrupt him, even trying to get pass to him, but Jun was resiliently blocking him. They were almost dancing, and before they initiated their loop of falling over each other again (literally and metaphorically), Soonyoung pointed his wand and cast it.

“_Vinculum totalum!_”

An explosion of white light involved them. For some seconds, Soonyoung couldn’t see anything, but when the smoke (from the tiny balls???) disappeared, he could see Jun and Wonwoo intertwined on the floor. Again. Ok, but the loop of disgrace was over, he was sure of it.

“Kwon!” A wild Jihoon was running towards him. Before he could run or hide, a wand was pointed directly at his face and Soonyoung was flying against the wall. He was above the ground, ropes securing his arms and legs. Jihoon was inches away from his face, wand touching Soonyoung’s nose. “Are you a troll? Because you have to be at least half-troll _to be this stupid_!”

“Did you cast it non-verbally?” He was impressed. This was auror-level, for sure.

“Irrelevant.” _If it’s irrelevant, why are you blushing, Lee?_ “But I heard _your _casting. Did you modify it? Are you insane?”

“Mr. Lee! Mr. Kwon! Can someone explain to me why an illegal Bonding Spell was just casted in the middle of the Great Hall?”

“A what?!” Soonyoung heard Wonwoo’s panicking voice somewhere behind Professor McGonagall and Jihoon, both of them blocking his view now.

“Well, professor, you see, this is a _legal_ version I bought in the Weasley’s store—”

“He modified it, professor!”

“Hey, we started it together, Jihoon!”

“I never agreed on the bonding nonsense!”

“Yeah, ok, but all the rest—”

“The bonding thing was _not_ part of the plan, Soonyoung!”

“What plan?” Soonyoung heard Jun’s strained voice somewhere close to them. A point of guilt started to creep onto his skin—he decided that explaining his reasons was the best way to get rid of this whole mess.

“You see, professor, Jihoon and I were acting in the name of true love!”

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows ascended. She looked between him and Jihoon.

“I thought you two were Quidditch enemies, but it wouldn’t be the first time—”

“No, no, no, no!” Soonyoung rushed to corrected her. _What the hell? _Why Jihoon was blushing again? “Our friends! Their emotions are stupid and—”

“They’re emotionally stupid.” Jihoon corrected him.

“... yes, they’re emotionally stupid, and didn’t realize _for years_ they are in love with each other. We obviously had to intervene.”

“With a Bonding Spell?” Professor McGonagall seemed unimpressed with their cupid quest.

“The Bonding Spell was _not _part of the plan!” Jihoon repeated desperate.

“That’s true. We did other things like, making them study alone in the library, the fake dating thing, which should have worked—”

“Soonyoung, what the hell are you talking about?” Wonwoo had finally shoved Jihoon aside and had his own wand pointed at Soonyoung’s nose. His face was far from expressionless this time, the fury in his eyes enough to make Soonyoung way more worried about his wand than McGonagall’s. Which said _a lot_.

But Soonyoung never had the chance to answer him.

“ARRGH” Jun’s scream travelled all over his body, making his heart stop.

“Jun!” Wonwoo turned to see him, wand never moving away from Soonyougn’s face.

Soonyoung could now see Jun, some feet behind their gathering, knees on the ground and hands grabbing his own head, the tension in his body making his pain undeniable obvious.

Wonwoo turned to face him, his anger now mixed with despair. He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently the pain had gotten to him as well—with a scream, he also fell knees first on the ground and mirrored Jun’s position.

After some seconds, Soonyoung watched both of his friends lost consciousness and lay lifeless on the floor.

“Well,” Soonyoung heard his own voice getting weaker, his heart strained on his chest, “in my defense, that was _not _supposed to happen.”


	7. What goes around, comes around

Someone was shouting pretty angry too close to Jun keep sleeping. He didn’t like it. His bed seemed unusually tiny today, but also pleasantly warm, so he really wanted to go back to sleep. But the voices wouldn’t let him.

“... but they were suffering, professor, and for no reason at all!”

“Mr. Kwon, I understand your heart was in a good place, but your course of action was poorly driven. Mr. Lee, honestly, I expected you to be more reasonably about this disastrous attempt.”

“I’m sorry, professor.”

“With all due respect, professor, but I disagree it was a disaster.”

“Mr. Kwon, remind me again where Mr. Wen and Mr. Jeon are the moment?”

“Well… they are sharing a bed, professor, which I consider a great progress.”

“Mr. Know, they are _sharing a bed_, as you say, because you cast a faulty Bonding Spell on them that prevents them to be apart of each other for the next twenty-four hours! Do you really intend to call it _progress_?”

The meaning of the loud argument was slowing progressing into shape in Jun’s head when he realized he was not on his own bed. As the shouts that had woken him up finally sunk in, he also concluded that he was not alone—the warmth touching his right side from foot to shoulder was Wonwoo’s body.

Slowly opening his eyes, he discovered they were in the infirmary wing. In his line of sight facing the infirmary doors, he could see Professor McGonagall yelling at Soonyoung and Jihoon. The latest had his head down, but Soonyoung, although cringing a little, seemed a bit annoyed.

“Mr. Kwon, if you think threatening your friends it’s an honorable way to be a cupid, I kindly ask you to _never _try to be one again. Maybe detention every night until the end of the year, including weekends, will be enough for you to understand the weight of your actions. Mr. Lee, a month of detention. Fifty points from Slytherin, for colluding in such idiocy, and seventy points from Gryffindor for not only the idiocy but for putting your friends at risk! I don’t want to see any of you near Mr. Wen and Mr. Jeon while they are recovering. You two have done enough already. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, professor.”

“Most certainly.”

“So off you go—but the list stays with me. It’s only fair your friends are aware of your past manipulations.”

Jun watched they leave—Soonyoung pouting—, while Professor McGonagall sighed and pinched her forehead for some seconds, recovering her patiency.

"I'm still considering punching Soonyoung," he heard Wonwoo by his side. He turned his head on the pillow and found Wonwoo awake, his eyes on him.

Before he could say anything, Professor McGonagall was in front of their bed.

"Gentlemen, I see you're already awake." While both of them arranged themselves in a sitting position—it was too weird to talk to the Headmistress laid on a hospital bed—Madam Pomfrey joined her, a purple potion in hands. "Ah, Poppy, right on time. Please help me explain this disastrous mess.

"So, Mr. Wen, Mr. Jeon, I'm afraid you both have been the target of a cupid charade in the past weeks." Professor McGonagall paused, her disapproval clearly on the thin line that became her lips. "I believe everything is clearly explained here," she waved a piece of parchment and levitated it to the nightstand by Jun's side. "But the most pressuring issue is that Mr. Know, not happy with your 'stupid ability to deny getting laid', as he explained to me, decided to cast a Bonding Spell upon you both. He took advantage of a new Weasley's product—and believe me, they'll be hearing from me—, and decided that the two hours of bonding promised on the package were not enough 'to open the stupid eyes of your hearts,’ and modified the spell activation. Such alterations are obviously way more difficult than the work he has done, and, although you two could have died," (Jun gasped), "we were incredibly luck, so the only symptom will be excruciating pain."

"Oh, what a relief," Wonwoo said sarcastically.

"What is a relief, Mr. Jeon," Madam Pomfrey gazed at him disapprovingly, "is that fortunately the Sleeping Draught is powerful enough to prevent you both from feeling the worst of it. If you both stay in touch range during the night, of course, and for the next twenty-four hours, you must be just fine."

There was an awkward silence.

"Err, what do mean touch range during the night?" Jun asked, failing to hide the panic he felt from reaching his voice.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes shined, and she tried to hide a teasing smile turning her lips in a line.

"It means you two are spending the night here, under my vigilance. I warn you I’ll be right in the next room, and I have a very light sleep." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. Jun blushed furiously—he wanted to die. Again.

“Any other questions?” Professor McGonagall asked, hands clasped on her front and a look that said she had had enough already.

“Yes, professor. Can I punch Soonyoung?”

McGonagall lips got even thinner than Madam Pomfrey’s.

“Not on school grounds, Mr. Jeon. Besides, I assure you I’ll take care of Mr. Know and Mr. Lee punishment.”

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. “Now, Minerva, soon the pain will reach them, and they need to drink the Draught in time for it to react in their bodies.”

“Of course. Mr. Wen, Mr. Jeon.” With a final wave of her head, the Headmistress left them.

Madam Pomfrey proceeded to give both their Sleeping Draught dose. She explained they would fall asleep in a matter of minutes, and that although the worse would be gone by when they woke up, they’d feel some pain right after the bonding ended, just like how it started, hours ago in the Great Hall. Their schedule for the next day had been arranged so they could attend at least some of their classes.

Then she excused herself, leaving Jun alone and awake with Wonwoo for the first time since the beginning of their bonding—and after hearing Soonyoung defense on casting the spell in the first place. Jun hadn’t been that close to them, but he had heard their reasons clearly—before passing out, of course.

_Our friends, they didn’t realize for years they are in love with each other._

He could feel his cheeks blushing only from remembering it.

“So.” Wonwoo said by his side, a finger brushing Jun’s hand over the sheets.

The truth was Jun was already determined to confess his feelings to Wonwoo anyway. Part of him was quite sad Soonyoung had robbed it from him. The thought sparkled something on his memory.

Summing all the determination he could gather, as well as the few Gryffindor drops of blood present on his being, he turned to Wonwoo with a soft smile.

“So, Jeon Wonwoo, I was trying to tell you something very important before we were interrupted.” He watched Wonwoo’s face go from confusion to recognition. His features eased, returning Jun’s smile. “I want to tell you that for quite some time now I’ve liked someone. I always thought it was a stupid crush, because I had never actually talked to him, but, you see, lately we’ve grown closer.” He took Wonwoo’s hand on his. “And I felt with all my heart my crush bloom into something more.” He sighed deeply and finally said, “Wonwoo, I really like you, and I know our relationship was a fake one, but it didn’t feel that way to me. You showed me kindness, respect, toughness, and companionship every day, and I want you to know you didn’t rob anything that I wouldn’t give to you anyway if I had the chance.”

Wonwoo caressed Jun’s hands and turned his eyes down.

“But you were suffering. I made you suffer.”

Jun lift Wonwoo’s chin with his finger. “I thought you liked somebody else.”

“I like you.”

And for the second time in his life, Jun saw Wonwoo getting closer and closer to him. He could count his thin eyelashes when he closed his eyes, and feel the tip of Wonwoo’s nose carefully slide from Jun’s nose to his cheeks, his head turning. But, like the last time, he didn’t see Wonwoo’s lips meet his—eyes closed, he felt them.

He felt soft lips pressing on his, very gently. A hand finding his shoulder and holding on it with tender. A tiny bit of teeth nipping his lower lip and dragging it for just a second.

Jun opened his eyes to find Wonwoo looking at him with all his heart on his eyes. He pressed their foreheads together, and then relief made both breathe and laugh.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Wonwoo moved away just a bit.

“I want to be with you like this forever and all, but first, unfortunately, I need to see that fucking list to access the appropriate hexes Soonyoung—and Jihoon, but mostly Soonyoung—will suffer.”

Jun tilted his head.

“Are you sure? I don’t think we’d have even talked if it wasn’t for them.”

Wonwoo looked at him sceptically.

“Junnie, we almost died.”

He sighed. That was frighteningly true. “Ok, ok.” He turned and got the parchment Professor McGonagall had given them. He held it in a position Wonwoo could read it as well. Jun heard the other scoff by reading the title.

_HOW TO STOP WEN & JEON FROM BEING EMOTIONALLY STUPID—AN EFFECTIVE LIST_

“Really? They’re calling _us _stupid?” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

Jun giggled in agreement, but kept examining the list. There were numbered topics surrounded by notes made with two different handwritings.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184319103@N06/48688260961/in/shares-o2Tmri/)

Jun contemplated the plan silently. The past weeks replayed in his mind, and he smiled.

“So they didn’t provide you with a list of my favorite things?”

Wonwoo blushed. “No, I already had the list on my mind. From observation, you know.”

“You were the best fake boyfriend I’ve ever had.” Jun grinned teasingly. “But I think they exploited your sore spot here. I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo analyzed the parchment for a little while, and then crumpled it in a ball. He tossed it aside.

“Screw this shit. Come here.” Laying down back on the narrow bed, he raised his right arm signaling for Jun to get comfortable there. Chest flooding with content, Jun complied, getting cozy on Wonwoo’s embrace.

“Does it mean you’ll not punch Soonyoung?”

“Oh, I’ll punch him. And hex him. And lock him in a broom closet with Jihoon for a whole night.”

“Can I help you?”

Wonwoo turned his head, surprised.

“Really?”

“Yes, you sound excited with your revenge. It’s cute.”

Wonwoo chuckled.

They got in a comfortable silence. Jun’s head was resting on Wonwoo’s shoulder, their hands gently caressing each others’.

“I think the Draught is starting to work.” Jun said yawning.

“Yeah, I can feel it too.” Wonwoo’s hand left his only to turn Jun’s chin towards himself. He kissed him gently. “Good night, Junnie.” Wonwoo brushed their noses.

“Good night, Wonwoo.”

Snuggling beside Wonwoo, Jun closed his eyes.

Maybe he should feel betrayed, but the warm happiness on his chest seemed to be eclipsing it. Soon, a peaceful sleep found them both.

***

It was their last afternoon at Hogwarts.

Wonwoo was laying on the grass, by the lake, his head resting on Jun’s lap. He was reading the detective Muggle novel Jun had told him about, and was glad to finally be free from his NEWTs to enjoy it. Jun’s fingers caressing his hair from time to time was obviously a welcomed bonus.

But, as usual, Soonyoung and Jihoon must ruin their peace.

“You two are like a retired couple, you know that, right?” With the corner of his eye, Wonwoo saw a red blur sitting by their side. From out of his sight, he heard a sigh that surely was Jihoon’s.

He wasn’t annoyed anymore. Since Jun and he started to officially—and truly—date, they had to endure Soonyoung continuously congratulating himself on the outcome. Worse, he now considered himself a love expert, and entitled to present free advice on their relationship when pleased.

But now, Wonwoo didn’t want to punch him. He wasn’t sure it was because his love for Jun seemed to only grow each day, or whether punching Soonyoung once had been enough. There was a third possibility, one he and Jun had discussed only exchanging knowing glances—everything Soonyoung said to them seemed to be perfect advice for himself and Jihoon, not them. Wonwoo wondered if Jihoon thought the same.

Apparently, there was some special magic regarding being stuck in a broom closet with someone for hours that forever transformed your relationship with said person.

Wonwoo would know.

“Hi, guys. Finished your exams?” Wonwoo didn’t avert his eyes from his story, but wondered if someday his blood wouldn’t pulse faster each time he heard Jun’s voice so close to him.

“All finished. FOR-EVER!” Soonyoung replied excited.

“So are you two ready to keep seeing each other every day?” Wonwoo teased. He couldn’t avoid it.

There was a long silence, so long Wonwoo put his book down. Jihoon was pinching his nose bridge, and Soonyoung’s lips were a thin line. He looked annoyed. Wonwoo was pleased. Jun giggled above him.

“We’re trying not to think about it.” Jihoon answered.

Fate was so perfectly ironic, wasn’t it? To Wonwoo and Jun’s delight, Soonyoung and Jihoon had both received offers to play in the same Quidditch team, the Tutshill Tornados. Nothing was more precious to Wonwoo them the look on their faces when they found it out. The perspective of working side by side, and not against each other on the pitch, had scandalized both. Wonwoo had pointed out, with his best sarcastic voice, that both seemed to make a great team when the goal was to employ suffering upon others, so it was a perfect outcome. Soonyoung had argued that _his motivation had been compromised_, and Wonwoo had been trying to induce him to _please, clarify what ‘motivation’ means in this context_, only to see Soonyoung retreat silently for the first time in his life.

“You know,” Jun’s voice was very careful, but Wonwoo could sense he was hiding a smile. “I’ve been told the most _effective _way to deal with something two people are avoiding is a Bonding Spell.”

Wonwoo rolled on the ground laughing. Merlin, he had the best boyfriend. Sitting down, he cupped Jun’s face and kissed him.

“Merlin, I love you so much.”

Jun laughed, blushing just a little.

“Hey!” Soonyoung called them. “It’s not funny!” Jun and Wonwoo looked at him, puzzled. “Stop implying Jihoon had something to do with the Bonding Spell! It was only me, he was just trying to stop it!”

After a beat of incomprehension in which Jihoon blushed slightly, Jun and Wonwoo exchanged a glance and laughed even harder. They couldn’t stop, breathless and bracing each other for support.

“What the hell is wrong with them?” Jihoon asked, frowning confused.

“After Wonwoo’s Head Shrink hex, I thought this would never ever be a joke to any of them.” Soonyoung shrugged.

Regaining their breaths a little, Jun held Wonwoo’s shoulders and managed to ask him, “Do you think we should tell them?”

Wonwoo shook his head, still laughing.

“No, they are so emotionally _intelligent_, they’ll figure it out. Come on.” Getting up, he grabbed Jun’s hand and pulled him up. Whispering to Jun’s hears only, he added, “Everyone is outside, the dorms must be empty.”

Jun giggled and put his arm over Wonwoo’s shoulders in an embrace, bringing him closer.

On the grass behind them, Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other in horror, realization dawning upon them.

Oh, if only Hogwarts walls could tell the tales of stupid love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments warm my heart <3  
I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/keepcaratin), if anyone wants to see lots of wonhui on their tl or just get crazy over wonhui crumbs together ;)
> 
> In case the list image (I HAVE NO SKILLS, I'M SO SORRY!) is gone for some reason, here is the list:  
HOW TO STOP WEN & JEON FROM BEING EMOTIONALLY STUPID—AN EFFECTIVE LIST  
1.Study group - flying quill = touching hands / sweet!  
2.Fake dating - This is tricky. / Wonwoo is jealous of Yanan = leverage / I’ll pretend I really want Jun to have a date = he WILL freak out  
3.Truth or dare - Make them kiss? Make Wonwoo jealous? / Let’s see how things are going to determine which course of action is more fruitful  
4.Broom closet - MERLIN, YES / Are you actually congratulating yourself here, Soonyoung?! Really??  
5.Bonding spell - Are you fucking mental?
> 
> Want more Hogwarts!AU? Check [You Cannot Accio Your Future, Jeon Wonwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204872). Also, I've other wonhui stories :) just check my profile!
> 
>   
Update: Hey, guys! Even if it has been months since I posted it, I still check for comments every day. They’re very important to me. So if you liked this story in any way, I’d love to hear it :) If you’re shy, I have a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/keepcaratin) now (if you’re mean, I’ll ignore you).


End file.
